Le Schtroumpf Mentaliste
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Après leur retour de New York, les Schtroumpfs découvrent l'existence de Schtroumpfs vivant parmis les humains en 2012 et travaillant pour le CBI. Parmis eux, il y a un Schtroumpf particulier: le Schtroumpf Mentaliste!  il peu y avoir du sang et des mort
1. Chapter 1

_**Inspiré par la série "Mentalist", voici ma nouvelle fic! Suite intermédiaire du film!^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Schtroumpf Mentaliste<strong>_

Depuis leur voyage à New York, les Schtroumpfs ont appris à ne pas éloigner Schtroumpf Maladroit, qui s'est montré comme un héros en sauvant tous les Schtroumpfs de Gargamel.

Cependant, Grand Schtroumpf a fait une découverte plus que troublante: depuis leur départ, il lui arrive de regarder (grâce à une formule magique) les informations du monde de leurs amis et, en regardant un reportage sur une organisation nommée le CBI, il avait remarqué quelques minuscules Schtroumpfs qui tournaient autour du cadavre d'un homme et prenaient des notes comme les enquêteurs. Le plus troublant, c'est que les hommes les voyaient... mais ne semblaient pas effrayés ou choqués par les petits hommes bleus! En montrant cela à ses petits Schtroumpfs, certains ont cru à une farce... mais les événements étaient bien réels!

« Nous devons schtroumpfer cela au clair! Ces Schtroumpfs vivent parmi les humains sans les craindre et sans se faire craindre! Nous devons aller les voir et découvrir les relations qu'ils entretiennent avec les humains!

Vous ne croyez pas que c'est dangereux, Grand Schtroumpf? demande Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Peut-être... mais je veux schtroumpfer cela au clair! Des volontaires pour m'accompagner?

Je viens, Grand Schtroumpf! dit Schtroumpf Téméraire en bombant le torse.

Je serais curieuse de voir s'il y a d'autres Schtroumpfettes avec eux. dit la Schtroumpfette.

Ces Schtroumpfs isolés et intégrés dans le monde des humains m'intéressent beaucoup... je viens également! dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes, étonnant bon nombre de Schtroumpfs.

J'avoue que cela m'intéresse aussi ! dit Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Parfait! Nous schtroumpferons à la rencontre de ces Schtroumpfs ce soir! » conclut le chef des Schtroumpfs.

* * *

><p><em><span>2012 (Sacramento Californie) :<span>_

Le soleil brille sur la capitale de la Californie.

Les gens se promènent tranquillement, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants rient… lorsque soudain les gens se bousculent pour laisser un passage et une voiture miniature se glisse dans la foule, suivie d'un énorme 4x4 !

Les conducteurs du 4x4 semblent furieux. Celui qui ne conduit pas sort sa tête du véhicule et hurle :

« On t'aura, Schtroumpf Mentaliste ! Tu vas le payer très très cher cette fois ! »

En effet, il y a un schtroumpf qui conduit la petite décapotable rouge qu'ils poursuivent.

Il porte une chemise blanche et une cravate verte surmontée d'une veste bleue, un pantalon noir et des chaussures brunes et, surtout, des lunettes à monture épaisse noire !

Les sourcils froncés, il appuie sur l'accélérateur pour espérer semer ces poursuivants qu'il surveille constamment dans son rétroviseur. En les voyant s'acharner sur lui comme une meute de loups affamés sur une carcasse, il soupire en disant :

« Leur mère ne leur a jamais schtroumpfé que c'était mal poli de suivre les gens comme ça !

Il prend alors un virage très serré et zigzague entre les arbres plantés sur la bande de terre qui sépare les deux côtés de la route mais ces poursuivants le suivent toujours. En voyant un trou dans une barrière de l'autre côté, le jeune Schtroumpf sourit.

Il tourne violemment le volant de son véhicule, traverse la route déserte en ce début de matinée et s'engouffre dans le trou. Comme prévu, le gros 4x4 le suit. Le minuscule véhicule passe sans problème dans les fentes des barrières alors que l'autre véhicule détruit tout comme un vrai char d'assaut ! Les enfants qui jouent dans leur jardin s'enfuient pour éviter d'être écraser, et leurs parents, furieux, appellent la police.

Au bout de la huitième barrière, le Schtroumpf atterrit en plein dans une fête et, espérant faire le plus de dégâts possibles, il se glisse sous la longue table dressée. Ses poursuivants le suivent toujours et détruisent toute l'installation de la fête avec leur véhicule… lorsqu'ils sont bloqués par une voiture de police.

« Descendez du véhicule ! Vous êtes accusés de destructions massives et de mettre la vie d'autrui en danger ! Vous avez droit à un avocat et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ! » déclare un policier en menottant le conducteur.

Celui-ci grogne furieusement en voyant la petite décapotable rouge disparaitre dans la circulation.

« Tu nous le payeras cher, Schtroumpf Mentaliste ! On t'aura et tu souffriras ! » hurle-t-il au petit Schtroumpf.

Celui-ci rit en conduisant sa voiture. Il conduit tranquillement sur le bord de la chaussée tout en redressant ses lunettes et sa cravate.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes, le Schtroumpf se gare dans le parking d'un immense bâtiment au sigle CBI. C'est là qu'il travaille. Il entre dans le bâtiment, prend l'ascenseur et se rend à l'étage aménagé pour les Schtroumpfs. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais leurs bureaux étaient la réplique exacte de ceux des humains en plus petit; une maison de poupée aménagée sur le côté du bâtiment. Il entre, l'air de rien, se faufile tel un espion et va s'allonger dans un fauteuil, laissant son bonnet retombé sur ses yeux. Soudain, une voix féminine demande :<p>

« Où étiez-vous passé ?

Je suis ravi de vous voir, très chère Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ! » dit-il sans lever les yeux.

En effet, debout à l'entrée de la porte en verre, se tient une jeune Schtroumpfette aux longs cheveux bruns foncés légèrement ondulés. Elle porte un jeans bleu foncé, un T-Shirt bleu clair légèrement décolleté surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir et elle porte des bottines à talons noires ainsi que le bonnet traditionnel. Elle le regarde avec un air agacé.

« Vous êtes encore en retard ! grogne-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas bougé de là… répond le Schtroumpf.

Parfait ! Dans ce cas, Schtroumpf Mentaliste, levez-vous et venez nous aider ! Les voleurs de bijoux ont encore frappés ! Leur butin total doit s'élever à environ 25 millions de dollars en or et en pierreries.

Intéressant… vous avez une piste ?

Aucune caméra n'a pu les prendre convenablement, pas d'empreintes, voix modifiées, et j'en passe !

Des pros, visiblement. » dit Schtroumpf Mentaliste en redressant son bonnet.

Il prend le dossier que tient la jeune Schtroumpfette et le lit attentivement. Puis, il éclate de rire en secouant la tête comme s'il lisait une grosse bêtise ou une blague idiote.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? s'étonne Schtroumpfette Inspectrice.

Ces idiots sont tout sauf des vrais pros ! Si nous prenons une carte et que nous cochons toutes les bijouteries qu'ils ont attaquées, ça nous fait un joli petit rond autour d'un quartier. Ils habitent là, c'est évident !

Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse ?

Je vous en prie, très chère ! Cette ruse est bonne pour les gamins de 6 ans ! Nos voleurs ne mangent quand même pas des sucettes à la fraise ou au citron pendant la récréation et n'apprennent pas les tables de multiplications à l'école ! »

Devant l'air peu convaincu de la jeune Schtroumpfette, il ajoute :

« Si vous voulez, je vous prouve ma théorie : ce soir, ils attaqueront le musée pour s'emparer des bijoux de la nouvelle exposition sur la reine Cléopâtre !

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Ce trésor est inestimable et c'est la dernière ''bijouterie'' avant que le cercle soit bouclé ! Autre chose ?

Alors ? Il a trouvé ? » demande une voix masculine.

Un autre Schtroumpf entre dans le bureau. Il porte un T-Shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir et un pantalon brun avec des baskets de sports rouge. En le voyant, Schtroumpf Mentaliste sourit.

« Salut Schtroumpf Fort !

T'as résolu l'affaire ? demande ce dernier.

Je pense… si miss Schtroumpfette Inspectrice m'écoute, ce soir, on a nos voleurs !

Ah oui ? » s'étonne une voix de femme.

Une jeune Schtroumpfette rousse entre à son tour. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une longue tresse, elle porte un T-Shirt rose et une veste verte avec un jeans noir et moulant.

« Tiens ! Salut, Schtroumpfette Sensible ! La forme ?

On a du nouveau sur les voleurs de bijoux ? demande la roussette.

Schtroumpf Mentaliste a une piste ! répond Schtroumpf Fort.

Une piste sûre ou hasardeuse ? » demande une voix sombre.

Un jeune Schtroumpf entre à son tour. Il porte un vieux jeans dévalé et troué tenu par une grosse ceinture en cuir avec des têtes de mort dessinées dessus, de grosses baskets noires et un T-Shirt noir avec un crâne blanc ensanglanté qui tient un couteau. Il ressemble plus à un rebelle qu'à un policier… et pourtant il EST policier !

« Salut Schtroumpf Rebelle !

Alors ? C'est quoi cette solution schtroumpfante qui va nous débarrasser des voleurs de bijoux ?

Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils essayeront de voler les bijoux de la reine Cléopâtre de la nouvelle exposition du musée. Vous les attendrez ce soir dans le musée. explique l'intéressé.

Simple mais efficace ! sourit Schtroumpf Fort.

Mais qui te dit qu'ils iront là ? s'étonne Schtroumpfette Sensible.

Si tu regardes toutes les bijouteries attaquées jusqu'ici, elles forment un cercle parfait ! Ils vont le fermer ce soir avec le musée.

Et pourquoi avez-vous dit ''Vous'' et pas ''nous'' ? demande Schtroumpfette Inspectrice.

Je ne suis que consultant ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Vous viendrez ce soir, vous aussi ! Et je vous préviens que, si vous vous êtes trompés, je vous mets une balle entre les deux yeux !

Oh super… soupire Schtroumpf Mentaliste en s'affalant sur le canapé. Rassurez-moi j'aurais le droit de dormir ?

Oui. Ça vous empêchera de nous casser les pieds !

Okay ! Ce soir, Azraël et moi seront présents !

Tu comptes amener ton chat ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Rebelle.

Il ne peut me voir que les soirs, le pauvre minou. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul, quand même !

S'il se fait discret, il peut venir ! dit Schtroumpfette Inspectrice. Mais à la moindre boulette, je le tue !

Vous voulez avoir la Protection des Animaux sur le dos pour ''assassinât de chat avec sang-froid'' ? » demande Schtroumpf Mentaliste en relevant son bonnet.

Fermez-la ! » grogne la chef en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Chaqu'un se met à travailler sauf Schtroumpf Mentaliste qui reste allongé sur le canapé et qui regarde le plafond.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se lève et se prépare une tasse de thé. Schtroumpfette Sensible le voit, se dirige vers lui et lui demande :<p>

« Pourquoi, contrairement aux autres, tu ne bois que du thé ? Ou des tisanes ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu boire du café.

La caféine est mauvaise pour le cerveau ! répond le jeune Schtroumpf en égouttant son sachet d'infusion. Et le thé ou les tisanes ont un effet reposant. Ça me calme les nerfs. Sans ça, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

A cause de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ? »

Schtroumpf Mentaliste semble frappé par la foudre.

« Qui t'as dit ça ?

Je suis tombée par hasard sur un vieux dossier et… je t'ai reconnu sur une des photos. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu policier ?

Je suis mentaliste et non policier. Et je n'aime pas en parler. dit-il calmement en jetant son sachet d'infusion.

Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas à mal. »

Schtroumpfette Sensible s'éloigne et laisse Schtroumpf Mentaliste seul.

Il tremble légèrement et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Finalement, il essuie ses larmes, se mouille le visage pour dégonfler ses paupières et éviter que ses yeux soient rouges puis il retourne sur son fauteuil avec sa tasse de thé. Il la boit lentement et regarde ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne savait son passé… mais il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié !

Lorsque Schtroumpfette Inspectrice entre dans le bureau et qu'elle se plonge dans leur dossier du moment, il sourit en buvant sa tasse de thé. Cette Schtroumpfette le fascinait : elle est belle, gentille mais têtue comme une mule, un peu trop à cheval sur les règles, forte tête, très bonne tireuse, et Schtroumpf Mentaliste la considère comme la meilleure flic de la ville de Sacramento, des États-Unis, voir même du monde !

En le voyant sourire tout en la regardant, la Schtroumpfette s'inspecte du regard et demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez avec cet air de Schtroumpf stupide ?

Merci pour le compliment, Schtroumpfette qui grogne sans arrêt pour des schtroumpferies ! » dit-il en souriant innocemment.

La jeune Schtroumpfette secoue la tête et se replonge dans le lecture de son dossier. Schtroumpf Mentaliste la regarde discrètement tout en buvant son thé avant qu'il ne soit froid.

Lorsqu'il était petit, on lui avait appris à se faire discret dans certaine situation et à se montrer dans d'autres. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se cacher et à se montrer… même si des fois, il confondait les deux et se montrait quand il devait se faire discret. De toute façon, pour lui, les règles, c'est une stupidité sans nom et sans avantages ! Autant être complètement à côté des règles et réussir plutôt que suivre ces fichues règles et se planter sur toute la ligne. C'est ce qu'il avait fait une fois en étant jeune, à 90ans, (maintenant, il en avait 226)… et il l'avait payé très cher !

Il ne laisserait plus personne briser ses rêves et détruire sa vie ! Personne ! Et surtout pas… **LUI !**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mon chapitre 1!<strong>

**Maintenant, petit questionnaire: d'après vous, qu'est-il arrivé à la famille de Schtroumpf Mentaliste?**

**Pourquoi le cache-t-il?**

**Qui peut-être ce "LUI"?**

**Quel lien a-t-il avec Schtroumpf Mentaliste?**

**Laissez vos réponses en commentaires!^^**

**PS: la course poursuite m'a été inspirée par cette musique de YouTube **.com/watch?v=u8apru3ZXkA


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard mais j'arrivais pas à mettre en texte les idées que j'avais en tête.

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée sur le village des Schtroumpfs. Grand Schtroumpf et ses jeunes volontaires se tiennent devant un portail que Grand Schtroumpf a ouvert. Chaqu'un des schtroumpfs a peur ; ils ont été à New York mais ils n'ont jamais vu les autres villes de ce siècle étrange qu'est le 21ème siècle. Chacun tient fermement son voisin par la main pour retrouver un peu de courage.<p>

« En avant ! » dit Grand Schtroumpf en souriant.

Les Schtroumpfs sourient à leur chef, hochent la tête et, tous ensemble, sautent dans le portail temporel. Le vent violent du portail souffle en spirale et Schtroumpf Maladroit manque être séparé des autres… mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes lui tient bien fort la main. Après de nombreux tours et retours, les Schtroumpfs atterrissent dans un parc. Le soleil de l'après-midi chauffe l'atmosphère et un vent faible empêche aux passants d'avoir trop chaud. Les Schtroumpfs se glissent hors du parc et atterrissent devant un commissariat. Des hommes en uniformes bleu avec des plaques dorés en sortent des caisses et les posent dans la rue.

« Merci ! dit une voix féminine. Vous pouvez nous appeler le conducteur du convoi ? Cela doit être amené au musée !

Oui bien sûr, lieutenant Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ! » répond un homme.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte, les Schtroumpfs voient avec stupéfaction une Schtroumpfette aux cheveux noirs et un Schtroumpf. Ils portent le même genre de vêtements que les humains et semblent parfaitement intégrer. La jeune Schtroumpfette se retourne vers le Schtroumpf et dit :

« Schtroumpf Rebelle ? Tout est prêt ?

L'opération est lancée, patronne ! dit le Schtroumpf en levant un pouce.

Parfait ! L'autre Schtroumpf tête de mule est là aussi ?

Oui, il est là ! J'ai même son minou avec moi.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous schtroumpfez ici avec cette bestiole ?

Il m'a demandé de le faire courir un peu avant la soirée au musée.

Essayez de ne pas le schtroumpfer ! Il nous schtroumpferait une crise de nerfs ! dit-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte du bâtiment. Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous schtroumpfez, là-dedans ! grogne-t-elle avant d'entrer, suivit par le Schtroumpf.

Schtroumpfastique… s'exclame Schtroumpf Maladroit en regardant ces deux êtres bleu semblable à eux.

Nom d'un kilt ! s'exclame Schtroumpf Téméraire. Le pauvre gars se fait schtroumpfé par le bout du nez par une donzelle encore plus fragile que la Schtroumpfette !

Hé ! s'exclame l'intéressée, frustrée.

Grand Schtroumpf ? Comment ont-ils fait pour se faire accepter ? demande Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Je l'ignore. Mais nous devons découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé à ces Schtroumpfs. Essayons de les suivre pour voir…

**ATTENTION !** » hurle soudainement Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Un chat roux bondit soudain sur le petit groupe en miaulant furieusement. Tous les Schtroumpfs sont ébahis et apeurés !

« **AZRAËL !** hurlent Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Courez, mes petits ! Fuyons ! » crie Grand Schtroumpf.

Les Schtroumpfs fuient dans toutes les directions, apeurés et horrifiés ! Azraël les a suivis ? Comment ? Lui et Gargamel étaient bloqués à New York ! Tous les petits êtres bleus se cachent dans un arbre, sauf Schtroumpf Maladroit. Ce dernier court vers le commissariat, poursuivit par le chat.

« **ATTENTION, SCHTROUMPF MALADROIT !** » hurle Schtroumpf à Lunettes, effrayé à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Schtroumpf rééquilibre son bonnet et court pour échapper au félin. Devant le bâtiment, il monte sur une des boites entassées sur le couloir et, trébuchant, il ouvre le couvercle et glisse dans la boite qui n'est autre qu'une caisse remplie d'armes. Le chat s'en approche et la referme. Les Schtroumpfs du 21ème siècle et les humains sortent à ce moment-là et une camionnette blindée se gare. En voyant le chat sur la caisse, la Schtroumpfette crie furieuse :

« Descend de là, sac-à-puces !

Viens, minou ! On va reschtroumpfer ton maitre ! » dit calmement le Schtroumpf en montant à l'arrière de la camionnette.

Le chat saute de la boite et monte dans le véhicule, suivit par les policiers qui portent les caisses, dont celle où est enfermé Schtroumpf Maladroit. Les Schtroumpfs regardent, impuissants, leur ami se faire enfermer dans cet énorme chariot en métal.

« Vite ! Suivons-les ! » ordonne Grand Schtroumpf.

Tous se dirigent vers la camionnette et réussissent à y montrer et à s'accrocher au parechoc avant qu'elle ne démarre. Ils roulent pendant environ une demi-heure puis elle s'arrête devant un énorme bâtiment où l'on peut lire :'' Musée Municipal''. Les Schtroumpfs se cachent dans une ruelle rendue sombre par l'obscurité grandissante, et les agents de police sortent de la camionnette pour entrer dans le musée, les bras chargés de caisses.

« Pourvu que Schtroumpf Maladroit puisse respirer dans cette boite ! soupire la Schtroumpfette.

Nom d'un kilt ! Regardez-moi la taille de ce champignon en briques ! Comment on va schtroumpfé notre petit gars dans cette énorme schtroumpferie remplis d'humains étranges et de Schtroumpfs commandés par des Schtroumpfettes plus petites qu'eux ? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Nous regarderons partout ! Schtroumpf Maladroit a besoin d'aide et nous devons découvrir qui sont ces Schtroumpfs étranges. » explique Grand Schtroumpf.

Courageusement, le petit groupe se sépare et cherche leur ami dans l'immense bâtiment.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpfette Inspectrice et Schtroumpf Rebelle, suivit par Azraël le chat et les agents du CBI entrent dans la salle de surveillance des caméras. Là, Schtroumpf Fort, Schtroumpfette Sensible et Schtroumpf Mentaliste (qui somnole plus ou moins) surveillent déjà les vidéos.<p>

« Salut chef ! dit Schtroumpf Fort.

Hé ! Schtroumpf Mentaliste ! Je t'ai schtroumpfé Azraël ! dit Schtroumpf Rebelle.

Merci ! sourit le Schtroumpf en redressant son bonnet. Salut minou. Ça schtroumpfe ? Prêt pour une nuit d'enfer avec la Schtroumpfette Râleuse à attendre des voleurs de bijoux aussi schtroumpfs que des enclumes ?

Merci pour la Schtroumpfette Râleuse ! » grogne Schtroumpfette Inspectrice.

Le chat miaule gentiment en se serrant contre son maitre bleu. Le Schtroumpf aux grosses lunettes noires sourit mais soudain il pousse un énorme bâillement. Il l'étouffe tant bien que mal derrière sa main et se frotte doucement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez schtroumpfé hier soir pour être dans cet état ? grogne la Schtroumpfette brune.

Mais rien… j'ai eu une insomnie cette nuit… impossible de fermer l'œil.

Tu es stressé en ce moment ? demande Schtroumpf Fort.

Depuis quand es-tu médecin, toi ? somnole l'autre.

Arrête de rouspéter… soupire Schtroumpfette Sensible.

Bon… si ces messieurs dames veulent bien m'excuser… moi, je vais dormir un peu… »

D'un air ensommeillé, le Schtroumpf se dirige vers la pièce d'à côté, s'allonge sur le divan et s'endort. Azraël le chat va s'endormir prêt des caisses d'armes et les autres surveillent les caméras. Schtroumpfette Sensible semble inquiète pour son ami. Elle est la seule du groupe à savoir quelque chose sur son passé… et elle espère que cela ne vient pas le hanter à nouveau après toutes ces années. Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ne remarque pas et ordonne :

« Schtroumpf Rebelle, tu surveille l'allée 5. Schtroumpf Fort, l'allée 8. Schtroumpfette Sensible, l'allée 15. Vous autres, vous faites vos rondes.

Oui, chef ! » répondent-ils tous en chœur.

Schtroumpfette Sensible observe les caméras et Schtroumpf Fort s'installe à côté d'elle. En le voyant, elle rougit. Ces deux-là faisaient tout pour le cacher… mais ils étaient amoureux ! Le problème vient de leur travail. Le règlement du CBI est très clair : on n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux entre partenaires d'une même équipe ; si cela arrive, le couple doit se séparer ou l'un des amoureux est envoyé dans une autre unité. Schtroumpf Fort remarque la rougeur sur les joues de la Schtroumpfette et déclare, timidement en rougissant :

« Ça te dirait un resto demain soir ?

Schtroumpf Fort ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ensemble !

C'est un rendez-vous amical ! Il n'y a aucun romantisme là-dessous !

Bon… dans ce cas, d'accord…

Je viens te chercher à 20heures chez toi ?

Ok. Je serais prête. » sourit la rouquine.

Elle coince timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis surveille les écrans de contrôle.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit tente vainement d'ouvrir la caisse dans laquelle il est enfermé. Être aussi près d'autant d'armes le rend malade ! Il pousse de toute ses forces pour faire sauter le couvercle… lorsqu'il dérape sur un chargeur mal placé et se cogne contre un côté de la boite. Un morceau plus fragile se détache, laissant un passage assez grand pour Schtroumpf Maladroit.<p>

« Pas très solide leurs schtroumpferies ! » sourit-il en sortant de la boite.

Il se laisse tomber de son perchoir et regarde autour de lui. Il entend des pas se rapprocher et voit des ombres énormes et effrayantes. Apeuré, il recule jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne dans quelque chose de gros et poilu. Un frison montre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, effrayé, il se retourne. Il tombe nez-à-nez avec le chat roux de toute à l'heure. Cette copie conforme d'Azraël se réveille, grogne ce Schtroumpf qu'il n'a jamais vu et le poursuit lorsque celui-ci s'enfuit en hurlant. Au même moment, Schtroumpf Téméraire entre dans la pièce maintenant déserte. Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnait la caisse d'armes où Schtroumpf Maladroit a été enfermé.

« Dans le mille ! » s'exclame-t-il, fou de joie.

Afin de prévenir les autres, il siffle. Le sifflement parvient aux oreilles des Schtroumpfs mais également à celles de Schtroumpf Rebelle. Intrigué, il regarde partout autour de lui et demande :

« Vous avez entendu ?

Quoi ? grogne Schtroumpfette Inspectrice.

Ce sifflement ?

C'est certainement le vent qui vous est schtroumpfé par une oreille et qui est reschtroumpfé par l'autre ! Concentrez-vous sur votre boulot ! C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande ! » dit sa patronne en essayant de rester les yeux fixés sur son écran.

Schtroumpf Fort et Schtroumpfette Sensible se retiennent de rire alors que le rebelle se plante devant les écrans en bougonnant. Pendant ce temps, Schtroumpf Maladroit a toujours le chat à ses trousses. Affolé, il tente de le dissuader en lui disant :

« Gentil Azraël ! Regarde le petit oiseau là-bas et schtroumpfe-moi la paix ! »

Comme le chat le poursuit toujours, Schtroumpf Maladroit remarque une porte ouverte et se glisse dans la pièce qui se trouve être les toilettes. Alors que le félin furieux gratte la porte, le petit Schtroumpf escalade les lavabos pour être en hauteur. Une fois-là, il remarque que les espaces entre les carreaux du carrelage lui permettraient de monter plus haut. Aussitôt, il escalade le mur et se perche en équilibre instable sur une des cabines. Le chat se met à miauler très fort derrière la porte, ce qui l'effraye et, incapable de retrouver son équilibre, il bascule et atterrit dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Pendant ce temps, le chat roux gratte furieusement la porte fermée et, avec tout ce bruit, Schtroumpf Mentaliste est réveillé. Encore endormi, il redresse son bonnet et voit son chat gratter la porte. Soupirant, il remonte sa couverture jusqu'au cou et fourre sa tête sous son oreiller en grognant d'une voix toute endormie :

« Schtroumpfette Inspectrice… »

La Schtroumpfette aux cheveux noirs observe attentivement les écrans lorsqu'elle entend Azraël miaulé. Furieuse, elle grogne :

« Putain ! Faites taire ce chat ou je lui fout mon pied au schtroumpf !

Ça va être compliqué, vu la taille d'Azraël ! sourit Schtroumpf Rebelle qui se venge de la réplique de toute à l'heure.

C'est bon, Schtroumpf Rebelle ! Si t'es si malin, va le calmer !

Je suis flic ! Je dois surveiller !

Alors arrête de te foutre de ma schtroumpfe et fais ton boulot !

Et pourquoi, madame la Big Boss ?

Parce que si tu continu, je te vire !

C'est une bonne raison…

Alors plante ton nez devant ses écrans et surveille !

Vous ne le faites pas ?

Oh ! Schtroumpf Mentaliste t'a donné des cours d'énervement ou quoi ? Va avec Schtroumpfette Sensible et Schtroumpf Fort dans ce cas ! Tu m'agace! »

Le schtroumpf en noir fait une révérence et s'éloigne vers ses amis. La Schtroumpfette est tellement plongée dans sa surveillance qu'elle ne remarque pas le groupe de Schtroumpfs qui se glissent dans la pièce voisine.

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes, Schtroumpf Maladroit tente de sortir de cette situation ridicule… mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est aggravé sa situation en déroulant un rouleau de papier toilette et à se retrouver enveloppé dans sa bêtise.

Exaspéré par tout le bruit que cause son chat, Schtroumpf Mentaliste se lève, redresse son bonnet et ses lunettes et s'approche du félin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Azraël ? » demande-t-il, endormi en ouvrant la porte.

Azraël entre rapidement, suivi de son petit maître bleu, il se dirige vers une des toilettes et met sa tête dans la cuvette. Schtroumpf Mentaliste le regarde bizarrement puis lui tire sur la queue pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

« Eh non, mais là, ça schtroumpfe vraiment pas rond chez toi, Azraël ! Ce sont les chiens qui font ce genre de schtroumpferies ! Pas les chats ! »

Soudain, il remarque tout le papier entassé dans la cuvette.

« Azraël ! C'est toi, tout ça ? »

Il se frappe le front en soupirant et secoue la tête. Ce chat lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice surveille les vidéos de surveillance. Elle remarque soudain un écran noir. Intriguée, elle saisit son talkiewalkie et ordonne :<p>

« Surveillez l'allée 13 ! La caméra ne fonctionne pas ! »

Soudain, elle sent une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voit trois hommes des Forces Spéciales.

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ? demande le premier.

Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'y schtroumpfe ?

Nous sommes de l'équipe des Forces Spéciales ! On voudrait savoir où sont les armes !

Dans les boîtes, là-bas ! Je vais vous schtroumpfer ! dit-elle en quittant son poste. Rebelle ! Prend ma place !

Okay, boss ! » répond le Schtroumpf en s'asseyant à la place de la Schtroumpfette.

Dans la pièce voisine, les Schtroumpfs ont réussi à forcer la sécurité de la boîte. Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf à Lunettes l'ouvrent… et tous se figent ! Cette caisse est remplie d'armes ! Et Schtroumpf Maladroit n'est plus là ! Ils s'apprêtent à repartir lorsqu'ils entendent des pas et voient des ombres qui se rapprochent.

« Cachons-nous ! » ordonne Grand Schtroumpf.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, les Schtroumpfs bondissent dans la caisse d'armes et la referment sur eux. Schtroumpfette Inspectrice et les trois hommes entrent à ce moment-là.

« Je pense qu'une seule caisse vous suffira ! dit la chef Schtroumpfette en pointant la pile de boîte.

Bien sûr ! Prenez celle du dessus ! » ordonne le chef des Forces Spéciales à un de ses hommes.

Hochant la tête, celui-ci se saisit de la caisse d'armes où sont enfermés les Schtroumpfs.

* * *

><p>Dans les toilettes, Schtroumpf Mentaliste tente de réparer les dégâts qu'il pense causés par Azraël. En soupirant, il enlève tout le papier de la cuvette avec un balai-brosse et bougonne :<p>

« Azraël, t'es dégoutant ! Je vais demander à Hervé de te… »

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il remarque que quelque chose bouge dans le monticule de papier mouillé. Il se fige et regarde Azraël.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as schtroumpfé une souris ou je ne sais quelle autre bestiole ! »

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de surveillance, les hommes des Forces Spéciales posent la caisse d'armes et Schtroumpfette Inspectrice tape le code qui doit l'ouvrir… mais le cliquetis étrange qu'elle entend la surprend.<p>

« C'est étrange… j'ai l'impression que cette caisse a été forcée…

Pardon ? Vous en êtes sûre ? s'étonne le chef des Forces Spéciales en fusillant du regards ses hommes.

Oh ! De toute façon, ce ne sont que les armes classiques ! dit la Schtroumpfette en ouvrant la caisse. Et il faut un code et un badge pour pouvoir les charger et les utiliser donc ce n'est pas… »

En voyant la caisse s'ouvrir, les Schtroumpfs prennent peur… et en voyant ces êtres semblables à elle mais vêtu bizarrement, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice est figée sur place.

Dans les toilettes, Schtroumpf Maladroit réussi à sortir de sa prison de papier et tombe nez-à-nez avec un Schtroumpf qui porte des lunettes noires… mais qui est vêtu bizarrement. Son premier réflexe est de hurler de terreur, tout comme le Schtroumpf en face de lui. Schtroumpfette Inspectrice, effrayée par cette apparition puis par le cri qu'elle entend, se met à hurler en faisant hurler les Schtroumpfs.

Schtroumpf Mentaliste, effrayé, frappe le Schtroumpf avec le balai-brosse qu'il tient et se plaque contre un mur alors que Schtroumpf Maladroit se remet du vol plané qu'il vient de faire et se plaque contre le mur en face et fixe, apeuré, son adversaire aussi effrayé que lui. Les Schtroumpfs ont entendu le cri de Schtroumpf Maladroit parmi tous les cris et, inquiets, ils bondissent hors de la boîte en effrayant les humains qui s'éloignent de la caisse le plus possible et en bousculant Schtroumpfette Inspectrice qui tombe sur le sol.

« Excusez-nous, mademoiselle ! » s'excusent Grand Schtroumpf et Schtroumpf à Lunettes en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle ne bouge plus. A cette agitation, les autres Schtroumpfs se retournent et se figent en voyant d'autres Schtroumpfs comme eux… mais vêtu moins à la mode.

« Schtroumpfastique ! D'autres Schtroumpfs ! s'exclame Schtroumpf Fort en quittant son poste.

Incroyable… murmure Schtroumpfette Sensible en le suivant.

Enfin des adversaires plus marrants ! » rit Schtroumpf Rebelle en les suivant et en se frottant les mains.

Dans les toilettes, Schtroumpf Maladroit a tellement peur qu'il se roule en boule contre le mur alors que Schtroumpf Mentaliste le pointe avec le balai-brosse.

« Je vous en prie… ne me schtroumpfez pas de mal… je veux juste retrouver les autres… pleure Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Hein ? Attends… tu… tu viens de parler ? De parler le Schtroumpf ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Mentaliste en s'approchant.

Je ne parlerais plus tant que vous pointerez cet objet sur moi… »

Le Schtroumpf aux lunettes noires le regarde étonné, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Azraël grogne en s'approchant du Schtroumpf Maladroit… mais son maitre le stoppe sans pour autant lâcher le Schtroumpf du regard.

Les autres Schtroumpfs cherchent Schtroumpf Maladroit dans le musée. Enfin remise de sa surprise, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice se saisit de son arme et la pointe vers les Schtroumpfs en criant :

« **CBI ! Arrêtez-vous !** »

Comme personne ne l'écoute, elle tire dans le mur, juste à côté de Schtroumpf Téméraire et Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Tous se figent et observent la Schtroumpfette et son objet magique.

« C'est quoi encore, cette schtroumpferie ? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire.

**CBI ! Je vous ordonne de vous arrêter !** hurle-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

**Les mains en l'air !** » ajoute Schtroumpf Fort en les pointant à son tour.

Les deux autres Schtroumpfs de l'équipe arrivent et sortent les mêmes objets magiques et les pointent vers les Schtroumpfs. D'abord effrayé comme les autres, Schtroumpf Téméraire leur tire la langue et saute sur une des tables. Schtroumpf Fort et Schtroumpfette Sensible lui tirent dessus sans le toucher.

« Attendez ! Je me schtroumpfe de ce gaillard ! » sourit Rebelle en enlevant sa veste en cuir.

Les autres Schtroumpfs se figent en voyant les crânes blanc sur la ceinture du Schtroumpf et celui ensanglanté avec son poignard dans la bouche sur le T-Shirt. Le jeune rebelle bondit vers Téméraire et lui dit :

« On va voir de quoi notre Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort est capable ! dit-il en frappant son poing dans sa main.

Allez chercher Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Je me schtroumpfe de ces drôles de Schtroumpfs ! » crie Schtroumpf Téméraire alors que Schtroumpf Rebelle commence à le frapper.

Alors que les Schtroumpfs s'éloignent, l'équipe policière leur tire dessus. Pour les stopper tout en parant les attaques de Schtroumpf Rebelle, le Schtroumpf en kilt donne un grand coup dans une lampe qui se casse en tombant juste devant les Schtroumpfs modernes.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Schtroumpf Mentaliste termine d'inspecter Schtroumpf Maladroit du regard.<p>

« Donc… je résume ! commence-t-il, calmement. Tu es petit et bleu, tu portes un bonnet blanc et un simple pantalon en lin blanc, tu ne portes pas de T-Shirt ni de marques et… »

Soudain, il remarque que Schtroumpf Maladroit a toujours peur et qu'il le pointe encore avec le balai-brosse.

« Oh mince ! s'exclame-t-il en jetant le balai bien loin. Excuse-moi ! Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ! » dit-il en s'approchant du Schtroumpf apeuré.

Azraël entend du bruit et des voix dans le couloir. En sortant, il tombe nez-à-nez avec les Schtroumpfs. Pensant toujours qu'il s'agit de leur méchant Azraël, ils s'enfuient en hurlant, poursuivit par le chat. Ils entrent dans la pièce précédente où Schtroumpf Téméraire est sûr le point d'abdiquer sous le nombre lorsque, pris dans son élan, le chat bouscule tous les Schtroumpfs modernes.

« **Dispersez-vous !** hurle Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Azraël ! Calme-toi ! » tente en vain Schtroumpfette Sensible.

Le chat poursuit les petits hommes bleus en miaulant furieusement. Alors qu'elle est plaquée au sol, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice sent quelqu'un qui lui ligote les mains. C'est Schtroumpf Téméraire !

« Reste tranquille, petite poupée ! Le temps que je t'attache ! » dit-il en riant.

Prisonnière, elle n'a qu'une chose à faire :

« **SCHTROUMPF MENTALISTE ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! SCHTROUMPFEZ-VOUS ! NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS SCHTROUMPFER PAR LEUR PETITE FRIMOUSSE !**

Tout va bien, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ! Tout va bien ! » répond une voix calme.

Un jeune Schtroumpf avec des lunettes noires vêtu d'une veste bleue, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures brunes sort d'un couloir en tenant la main de Schtroumpf Maladroit. En voyant l'état de sa patronne, Schtroumpf Mentaliste se retient de rire. Tous les regardent avec étonnement. Se retournant vers son nouvel ami, le Schtroumpf aux lunettes sourit et déclare en lui faisant un câlin :

« Ce ne sont pas nos suspects ! Ni des voleurs ! Ce sont simplement de nouveaux amis !

Hein ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Fort.

Pardon ? s'indigne Schtroumpfette Sensible.

Tu te schtroumpfe de nous ? demande Schtroumpf Rebelle.

Vous avez de la chance que le gamin ait rappliquée ! s'exclame Schtroumpf Téméraire. J'allais me faire un plaisir de vous schtroumpfer les entrailles et de les manger !

Vous schtroumpfez** ça** ''être sympathique'' ? demande Schtroumpfette Inspectrice.

Disons que leur comportement est étrange… mais ce ne sont pas nos suspects ! »

Le sourire innocent du jeune Schtroumpf montre qu'il a confiance en ces Schtroumpfs. Schtroumpfette Inspectrice soupire et marmonne :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai schtroumpfé au Bon Dieu pour avoir un Schtroumpf pareil dans mon équipe ?

C'est **vous** qui m'avez engagé ! » sourit Schtroumpf Mentaliste avant d'éclater de rire.

Voyant qu'ils ont commis une erreur, les policiers bleus rangent leurs armes et Schtroumpf Téméraire libère la jeune Schtroumpfette. Celle-ci se frotte furieusement les poignets en fusillant les Schtroumpfs du regard.

« On les embarque ! dit-elle froidement.

Je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez pas vous mettre en rogne pour cette schtroumpferie ! dit Schtroumpf Mentaliste.

Vous, fermez votre grande schtroumpfe ! On attendait nos voleurs **on les a** ! Remballez tout et schtroumpfez-les en garde à vue ! **Exécution !**

Vous êtes schtroumpfée sur la tête ! Ce ne sont pas nos voleurs, je le sais !

Ah oui ? Comment ?

Ils ne ressemblent pas à des voleurs !

Vos parents ne vous ont jamais dit de ne pas schtroumpfer un livre à sa couverture ? On ne schtroumpfe pas un criminel à sa gentille petite bouille de Schtroumpf !

Oui, je sais, mais…

Je m'en schtroumpfe que vous lisiez dans leurs pensées ou…

**Je ne lis pas dans les pensées !** **J'observe** leurs comportements ! Un mentaliste **n'est pas** un devin !

De toute façon, vous n'avez **rien** à dire ! C'est **moi** la patronne ! On les embarque que **vous le vouliez ou non** ! C'est bon, les gars ! On remballe ! »

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, Schtroumpf Mentaliste fait signe aux Schtroumpfs de le suivre. Intrigués, ils le suivent hors du bâtiment jusqu'à une petite décapotable rouge.

« Montez vite ! ordonne-t-il.

Mais votre amie a… bégaye Schtroumpf Maladroit.

On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! En route, mauvaise troupe ! »

Les Schtroumpfs se regardent et montent dans le véhicule : Schtroumpf Téméraire, Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit sur la banquette arrière avec Schtroumpfette sur leurs genoux et Grand Schtroumpf sur le siège passager. Après avoir bouclé les ceintures, Schtroumpf Mentaliste se met au volant et démarre en trombe. La vitesse soudaine plaque les Schtroumpfs sur leur siège et les forcent à tenir leur bonnet. Alors que la petite voiture disparait dans la circulation, Schtroumpfette Inspectrice et le reste de l'équipe sortent du bâtiment. La patronne de l'équipe frappe furieusement du pied et crie :

« **SCHTROUMPF MENTALISTE !** »

* * *

><p>Le jeune Schtroumpfs aux lunettes noires allume la radio et regarde ses passagers. Ils semblant tous effrayés.<p>

« Désolé pour le démarrage rapide mais, si je ne me schtroumpfais pas, vous passiez la nuit au trou avec les ivrognes schtroumpfés en pleine rue. Schtroumpfette Inspectrice est une bonne flic mais elle a un horrible défaut : elle saute sur les conclusions.

Dit-moi, gamin comment elle marche, ta schtroumpferie à roulettes ? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Cela s'appelle une voiture et c'est trop compliqué pour des Schtroumpfs du Moyen-Âge comme vous ! »

Tous se figent à cette réponse. Comment sait-t-il qu'ils ne sont pas de cette époque ?

« Vos vêtements ! dit-il calmement en gardant un œil sur la route. Vous ne portez ni T-Shirts ni marque et ils sont en lin et non en coton comme ceux de maintenant !

Schtroumpfastique… s'émerveille Grand Schtroumpf.

Comme le dirait Sherlock Holmes ''Elémentaire, mon cher Grand Schtroumpf'' !

Comment savez-vous que… ?

Vous êtes le seul à porter du rouge. Avant, seuls les Grand Schtroumpf portaient des couleurs.

Vous êtes très instruit ! déclare Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

C'est mon métier ! Schtroumpf Mentaliste pour vous servir !

C'est quoi ça, un mentaliste ? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Un mentaliste est quelqu'un qui schtroumpfe le mentalisme. Le mentalisme est une conception selon laquelle la psychologie a pour objet l'étude des états de conscience et pour méthode privilégiée l'introspection. »

Envoyant les regards de ses passagers, le Schtroumpf soupire, redresse ses lunettes et dit :

« En gros, cela consiste à créer l'illusion de facultés paranormales ou d'une spécialisation dans la maitrise des capacités mentales humaines, dans l'objectif de divertir un public. La télépathie, la psychokinésie, l'hypermnésie ou la clairvoyance ne sont que quelques-uns des pouvoirs simulés que le mentaliste met en scène. Moi, j'observe les comportements des gens, j'analyse et je schtroumpfe des suggestions souvent justes. J'utilise généralement l'hypnose et d'autres tromperies pour manipuler les gens.

Vous manipulez les gens ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Pour prouver qu'ils ont un lien avec mon enquête.

L'hypnose ? Vous vous schtroumpfez de nous ! rit Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Non ! Je sais hypnotiser ! Je vais pouvoir vous le schtroumpfer ! Nous voilà arrivés chez moi ! »

Le Schtroumpf arrête sa voiture devant une maison semblable à celle des humains de la taille d'une maison de poupée. Elle a des murs blanc et le toit est en tuile.

« Elle est très jolie ! sourit la Schtroumpfette.

Ravi qu'elle vous plaise ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout le monde dans le quartier sait que j'habite là ! Le terrain appartient à un de mes amis humains mais, au cas où, il y a un portail magique qui empêche mes ennemis de la voir ! »

Les Schtroumpfs suivent leur nouvel ami à l'intérieur et observent la décoration avec intérêt. Le mobilier est sobre, simple et discret, avec quelques plantes vertes, des diplômes et des articles de journaux encadrés et accrochés aux murs, un ordinateur sur une table, un salon avec un fauteuil, un canapé et une télé et, tout au fond, il y a une porte fermée avec une pancarte '**'ATTENTION ! NE PAS DERANGER !**'' Il y a également une blouse blanche qui est accrochée à un crochet fixé à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? demande Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Mon laboratoire privé ! Lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je schtroumpfe des expériences, des analyses, je m'amuse à schtroumpfer avec la chimie et autres…

Et que vous vous schtroumpfez à cette schtroumpferie qu'est l'hypnose ? sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Je sais le faire ! Venez vous serrez mon cobaye ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche de Schtroumpf Mentaliste. Ce dernier pose sa main sur l'épaule de son cobaye et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux et détendez-vous… Parfait… Schtroumpf à Lunettes, avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Oui… répond-t-il, d'une voix calme et comme envoutée.

Parfait… Suivez mon doigt… »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'exécute, le regard presque vide et perdu. Les Schtroumpfs l'observent avec intérêt. Est-ce que cela marchait ? Schtroumpf Mentaliste sourit et déclare :

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! Le monde est à vous ! Profitez s'en ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes regarde autour de lui et un sourire apparait sur son visage. Il se dirige vers Schtroumpf Téméraire et lui donne un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire sous le regard éberlué de ses amis. Il ajoute :

« Ça fait longtemps que ça me démangeais !

Toi, t'es un Schtroumpf mort ! » hurle l'écossais en se redressant.

Il tente de frapper Schtroumpf à Lunettes mais ce dernier pare tous ses coups. Il réussit même à le plaquer sur le sol. Les Schtroumpfs observent, éberlués, ce comportement étrange et inhabituel de Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

« C'est concluant ! » sourit Schtroumpf Mentaliste.

Il s'approche et tape légèrement sur l'épaule de Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui semble soudain revenir à lui. En voyant qu'il bloque Schtroumpf Téméraire, il se relève et s'exclame, confus et effrayé :

« Mais qu'est-ce je schtroumpfe, moi ?

Espèce de… grogne Schtroumpf Téméraire en se redressant.

Hop hop hop ! dit Schtroumpf Mentaliste en le bloquant. Pas de violence, je vous prie ! Si vous vous comportez ainsi, son comportement sous hypnose est justifié.

Sous hypnose ? Vous avez réellement hypnotisé Schtroumpf à Lunettes ? demande Grand Schtroumpf.

Hypnotisé ? Je… je ne m'en rappelle pas…

Après l'hypnose, les cobayes ne se rappellent pas avoir été hypnotisés. Ils schtroumpfent les symptômes de ce qu'on appelle un black-out !

Je… j'ai schtroumpfé quoi, sous hypnose ?

Tu m'as presque déschtroumpfer la mâchoire ! crie Schtroumpf Téméraire en se frottant le menton.

Pardon ? J'ai QUOI ?

Tu t'es battu avec Schtroumpf Téméraire et tu l'as schtroumpfé KO en quelques schtroumpfes ! s'extasie Schtroumpf Maladroit en mimant le combat.

Vraiment ? Pourtant, je…

On a tous des talents cachés ! » sourit Schtroumpf Mentaliste en appuyant sur un bouton.

Une voix de femme dit soudain : « Vous avez 4 nouveaux messages. » Les Schtroumpfs sursautent, faisant sourire Schtroumpf Mentaliste qui se rappelle soudain que les Schtroumpfs n'ont jamais vu de répondeur de leur vie. Un bip sonore résonne et on entend :

_« On t'aura, Mentaliste ! Tu vas crever, sale pédé bleu !_ »

L'intéressé lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et supprime le message. En voyant les regards étonnés de ses invités, il explique en souriant :

« Les frères Gibson. Deux dealeurs de coke en procès et deux idiots infinis. J'ai aidé à démanteler leur réseau et une grosse partie de leurs gars sont en prison pour un moment. Ils ont… une petite rancune envers moi. »

Le second message est bien plus gai. Une voix de fille dit joyeusement :

« _Salut, petit flic ! Je vais à l'université à la fin de la semaine ! Johnny y va aussi ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !_ »

En souriant, Schtroumpf Mentaliste archive le message et change en disant :

« Bonne chance, Pollie ! Montre-leur ce que tu sais faire, petite baronne ! »

Une voix d'homme qui rappelle aux Schtroumpfs celle de leur ami, le mage Homnibus, résonne soudain :

« _Salut gamin ! Tu n'oublies pas que samedi on fête le diplôme d'ingénieur en pharmacie qu'Oliver nous a ramener ! Sinon, tu passes quand tu veux avec Azraël !_ »

En souriant, Schtroumpf Mentaliste change de message et une voix calme de femme dit :

« _Bonjour, Schtroumpf Mentaliste. C'est Mlle Simmons. Vous ne m'avez pas parlé depuis un moment. J'espère que…_ »

« Je vais **TRES** bien ! » hurle-t-il en supprimant le message.

Sous le regard étonné des Schtroumpfs, il se met à trembler de colère et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

« Tout va bien ? demande Grand Schtroumpf.

Oui… ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs… dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est juste que…

AZRAËL ! » hurle Schtroumpf Maladroit.

En effet, le chat roux se tient dehors, devant la fenêtre. Tous les Schtroumpfs s'éloignent… sauf Schtroumpf Mentaliste. Il s'approche du chat et le caresse gentiment.

« N'ayez pas peur ! Azraël ne vous fera aucun mal ! Il est gentil.

Azraël ? Gentil ? Vous vous schtroumpfez de nous ? hurle Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Je l'ai élever depuis qu'il est chaton ! Il n'a aucune schtroumpfe de méchanceté ! Ce n'est pas l'Azraël de ce Schtroumpf de Gargamel !

Vous connaissez Gargamel ? s'étonne Grand Schtroumpf.

De nom seulement. Il est mort l'année de ma naissance. Mes parents l'ont connus dans ses ''jeunes'' années, ma sœur et la plupart de mes amis l'ont connue dans ses vieilles années mais pas moi. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai toujours été le dernier, là où je vivais avant ! Le plus jeune, le plus petit et dernier d'une fratrie de quatre enfants.

Là où vous viviez avant ? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

C'est une longue histoire ! »

Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Schtroumpf Mentaliste s'approche, regarde le numéro et s'exclame :

« Aie aie aie ! Tout le monde aux abris ! C'est l'heure de l'engueulade !

Pardon ? demandent les Schtroumpfs.

C'est Schtroumpfette Inspectrice qui m'appelle ! Je l'entends déjà : _'_'Ramenez-nous nos suspects, tête de mule !'' »

Un bip sonore retentit et la voix enregistrée de Schtroumpf Mentaliste déclare :

« _Vous êtes bien chez Schtroumpf Mentaliste ! Votre chevalier servant est absent pour le moment mais laissez un message ! Je vous rappellerai dès que possible !_ »

Un nouveau bip sonore retentit et la voix de Schtroumpfette Inspectrice se met à hurler :

« _Mentaliste, je sais que vous êtes là ! Consultant ou non, vous n'avez aucun droit sur les ordres que je donne ! Ces Schtroumpfs sont nos suspects numéros 1 ! Je vous demanderez de les ramenez… __**IMMEDIATEMENT !**__ Cela fait des mois que je vous schtroumpfe le même refrain et les mêmes menaces et je vais finir par les exécuter ! Ramenez-les ou vous êtes viré !_ »

Schtroumpf Mentaliste sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, décroche le téléphone et le pose sur le meuble en disant :

« Vous en êtes incapable ! Vous avez trop besoin de moi !

_Je savais que vous étiez là ! Où sont-ils ?_

Chez moi, en sûreté !

_Ramenez-les !_

Non !

_Vous voulez que je vienne avec une brigade armée ?_

Il vous faut une perquisition pour ça ! Et vous ne l'aurez pas avant 24 heures ! Qui plus est, cela me schtroumpferait de voir la tête du juge lorsque vous le réveillerez à une heure pareille pour une schtroumpferie pareille ! Ce n'est pas très schtroumpf pour votre image, ma chère !

_Arrêtez vos schtroumpferies ! Schtroumpfez votre tête de mule ici dans les plus brefs délais avec les suspects ou je vous promets que vous schtroumpferez à l'aide à votre mère en pleurant comme un bébé Schtroumpf !_

Oula ! Mais vous savez que ça c'est puni par la loi ? Je ne pense pas qu'une grosse bavure au milieu de votre dossier impeccable fasse très schtroumpfe !

_Schtroumpfez-la ! Et maintenant…_

Bonne nuit, très chère ! » déclare-t-il en lui raccrochant au nez.

Pour être sûr qu'elle ne rappelle pas, il débranche le téléphone et éteint son portable. Les Schtroumpfs sont étonnés par son comportement.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier… bégaye Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Qui ? Schtroumpfette Inspectrice ? déclare Schtroumpf Mentaliste. Mais non elle m'adore ! Elle schtroumpfe et râle tout le temps mais elle est folle de moi ! De toute façon, même si elle est la chef de l'équipe, sans moi, elle n'est rien !

Vraiment ? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

C'est moi qui résous les affaires ! Je ne suis que consultant donc je n'ai que très peu de mérite pour les médias mais sans moi, l'équipe ne marche plus !

Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi restes-tu sous ses ordres, gamin ? demande Schtroumpf Téméraire. Tu ne penses pas que ça serait plus schtroumpfe pour toi d'être ton propre patron au lieu d'être sous les ordres d'une Schtroumpfette aussi fragile qu'une poupée ?

Oula ! Heureusement que j'ai raccroché le téléphone ! Rassure-moi, Schtroumpf…

Téméraire ! Schtroumpf Téméraire !

Okay ! Rassure-moi, Schtroumpf Téméraire : tu es sportif ?

Euh… oui ! Je suis même le deuxième Schtroumpf le plus fort du village après Schtroumpf Costaud, sans vouloir me schtroumpfer, bien sûr !

Tant mieux pour toi ! Pour les autres, je vous conseille de ne jamais lui schtroumpfer ce qu'il vient de dire !

Pourquoi ça ? demande Schtroumpfette. C'est jolie, une poupée !

Oui mais… si vous lui dites ça, vous avez deux solutions : vous courez très très vite… ou vous êtes mort ! » dit Schtroumpf Mentaliste en passant son doigt sous sa gorge et en laissant sa tête tombée sur son épaule et sa langue sortir de sa bouche, simulant la mort.

Les Schtroumpfs deviennent aussitôt tout pâles. En souriant, Schtroumpf Mentaliste range sa veste, montrant sa chemise blanche et sa cravate verte, et il regarde la pendule.

« Bon ! Bah, je vais être chouette demain au boulot, moi ! dit-il en redressant son bonnet. Je vais encore me faire schtroumpfer pour des schtroumpferies !

Au boulot ? s'étonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Oui ! Je travaille au CBI ! Et Schtroumpfette Inspectrice va encore m'engueuler pour rien et, comme le super Big Boss du CBI m'aime autant qu'un serpent venimeux, je vais encore avoir un avertissement sur mon contrat de travail.

Je ne comprends pas… dit Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Ici, le système qui marche dans les vieux Villages Schtroumpfs ne marche plus. On doit travailler pour gagner de l'argent et donc vivre comme il faut.

L'argent ? Cette schtroumpferie ne sert à rien ! Un de mes petits Schtroumpfs avait essayé une fois mais le village avait eu de sérieux problèmes ! explique Grand Schtroumpf.

Oh, il y en a toujours ! Les SDF, les pauvres, les immigrants, les crises économiques et pétroliers, l'augmentation des prix, le chômage et j'en passe ! Toute ses causes conduisent souvent à des crimes… et malheureusement, c'est grâce à ça que moi je vis ! Chaque affaire résolue me schtroumpfe une certaine somme d'argent selon le temps que j'ai mis à la résoudre ! Ils doivent payer mes heures de travail ! Bon, ce n'est pas un sujet très schtroumpfe et il se fait tard ! Venez, je vais vous conduire à la chambre d'amis ! »

* * *

><p>La chambre d'amis est très grande et contient 5 lits.<p>

« Elle ne me sert pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'il y a des Schtroumpfs errants ! Alors je la garde pour les cas comme ça ! explique Schtroumpf Mentaliste. Alors, ma chambre est au bout du couloir si vous avez besoin d'aide ! Oh ! Et les lampes s'allument et s'éteignent grâce aux interrupteurs ! dit-il en faisant une démonstration. Bonne nuit ! »

Les Schtroumpfs s'installent chacun dans un lit Schtroumpf à Lunettes celui proche d'un mur, Schtroumpf Maladroit celui à côté de Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Grand Schtroumpf celui prêt de la fenêtre pour voir le ciel et les étoiles, la Schtroumpfette s'isole avec les rideaux et Schtroumpf Téméraire s'affale sur le premier lit qu'il trouve.

Tous les Schtroumpfs se couchent, épuisés par les évènements de la soirée, mais Grand Schtroumpf semble perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage de ce jeune Schtroumpf ressemblait tellement à Schtroumpf à Lunettes… mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Ce petit Schtroumpf lui rappelait Schtroumpf à Lunettes mais il semblait tellement malheureux et, malgré son sourire remplit de gentillesse, il semblait cacher un horrible et douloureux secret. Il devait non seulement découvrir comment ces Schtroumpfs ont pu s'intégrer chez les humains mais aussi qu'est-ce que ce petit cachait au fond de son cœur.

Schtroumpf Téméraire est tellement épuisé qu'il s'effondre sur son lit sans remarquer la télécommande sous son oreiller. Gêné par cette boîte sous sa tête, il prend cette chose couverte de bouton et appuie dessus au hasard. Soudain, Schtroumpf à Lunettes se met à hurler en sentant son lit se plier en deux.

« Grand Schtroumpf ! Au secours ! C'est de la sorcellerie ! » hurle le Schtroumpf effrayé.

Schtroumpf Maladroit allume la lumière et les Schtroumpfs voient le lit de Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui forme un V. Schtroumpf Téméraire observe, intrigué, la boîte qu'il tient dans la main. Schtroumpf Mentaliste arrive devant la porte, vêtu un t-shirt sans manche blanc et d'un pantalon bleu et pieds nus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se schtroumpfe ? demande-t-il en entrant.

Mon lit s'est schtroumpfé tout seul ! C'est de la sorcellerie ! » hurle Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Schtroumpf Mentaliste remarque la télécommande dans la main de Schtroumpf Téméraire et éclate de rire.

« Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie ! sourit-il en prenant la télécommande. C'est de la technologie ! Schtroumpf Téméraire a dû appuyer sur un des boutons en se couchant. »

Là-dessus, il appuie sur un bouton et le lit se remet normalement. Schtroumpf Téméraire lui arrache presque la télécommande des mains.

« Schtroumpfastique ! Cette boîte commande le lit ?

Oui. Je vous expliquerez ça demain, si vous voulez ! Mais là, il faut dormir. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Schtroumpf Mentaliste retourne dans sa chambre et Schtroumpf à Lunettes éteint la lumière. Après quelques instants, Schtroumpf Téméraire regarde la télécommande qu'il a toujours en main et un sourire éclaire son visage. Schtroumpf à Lunettes somnolait, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. En souriant, Schtroumpf Téméraire appuie sur un bouton de la télécommande. Schtroumpf à Lunettes sort de sa torpeur en sursaut. Son lit se remet à bouger. Un coup le dossier s'élève, un coup il se remet comme il faut mais c'est le pied qui se redresse.

« Schtroumpf Téméraire ! Arrête ! » crie-t-il.

Le Schtroumpf en question se contente d'éclater de rire en jouant avec la télécommande. Grand Schtroumpf rallume la lampe et ses petits Schtroumpfs éclatent de rire. Schtroumpf Mentaliste arrive en courant.

« Est-ce que c'est encore ? demande-t-il.

Une schtroumpferie très schtroumpfante ! ricane Schtroumpf Téméraire.

Arrête ! Je vais finir par être malade ! » dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Schtroumpf Mentaliste éclate de rire. Un rire différent de ceux que les Schtroumpfs ont déjà entendu ce soir. Un rire clair, rempli de joie, presque enfantin… mais avec toujours une pointe de tristesse.

Schtroumpf Maladroit trouve la situation de Schtroumpf à Lunettes tellement amusante qu'il saute sur le lit et se retrouve embarqué dans le manège infernal. Les Schtroumpfs ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène.

Schtroumpf Mentaliste ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Cela lui semble un peu étrange. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus rit comme cela. Depuis que c'était arrivé, il s'était refermé et riait de façon non-naturelle pour paraitre heureux. Grâce à cela, il avait l'impression de l'empêcher de gagner jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve… et le tue !

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 2! Maintenant, petite série de question:<p>

Qui sont donc Pollie, Johnny et Hervé et quel lien ont-ils avec les Schtroumpfs?

Azraël, le chat de Mentaliste, a-t-il un lien avec le Azraël de Gargamel?

Quel secret peut cacher Mentaliste?

Pourquoi Mentaliste ressemble tant à Schtroumpf à Lunettes?

Pourquoi Mentaliste ne rit plus sincèrement? Que lui est-il arrivé?

Pourquoi Mentaliste veut-il tuer ce "Lui" (voir premier chapitre)? Que veut-il l'empêcher de gagner?

(réponses en commentaire)


End file.
